In subscriber aware networks, such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) networks, High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) networks, 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) networks etc. Billing servers or accounting servers may be used to track activities on a per-subscriber basis, such as for billing subscribers for their respective wireless calling minutes.